


A Flaw in the Shields

by EyeLoch



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, References to Mental manipulation, desire to manipulate, seven is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/pseuds/EyeLoch
Summary: Just a little creepy thing I wrote for halloween - a seventh sister character piece.In short - The Seventh Sister wants to be Ezra's Master.





	

To most she was Inquisitor, to some she was Seventh Sister.  To Ezra Bridger, she rather hoped she’d be called Master.

She knew, from the moment they were alone together, she had to have him.  She had to tame the spirit he never stopped showing her, had to discover all things that his pathetic master had taught the boy. The thought of him willingly showing her the extent of his abilities (both with the force and with his body) was an intriguing one, but most of all, she had to know his mind intimately – had to truly experience the fascinating shape and texture of his thoughts she’d glimpsed through his shields.

He couldn’t have made those shields for himself, she knew.  He was so open, so innocent.   That his master had wrapped Ezra’s charming little thoughts away from her was a crime he had to pay for – no matter how pretty his face.

But the boy loved to connect, and so she connected with him.

He didn’t even realise, so engrossed in trying to protect the secrets she already knew, but bond she did – worming a connection into his mind, letting her find him whenever she could get close enough.

But it wasn’t enough. The bond had grown through her gentle work whenever she was close enough (usually while fighting him), yet it still refused to go deeper into his mind.  It still refused to let her taste his strangely paranoid innocence, or his fierce loves and loyalties.

But soon she’d have him. Soon she’d own him.  Soon she’d tear away all his shields and barriers – and put his pretty little mind on full display.


End file.
